


Survivor

by NoNoNeedsALife



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Animal Abuse, Catboys & Catgirls, Fluff, Fucked Up, Gay Sex, M/M, Minor Character Death, Neko Dan Howell, Neko Phil Lester, Pet, Phan - Freeform, Punk Phil Lester, Romance, Smut, catboy, neko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNoNeedsALife/pseuds/NoNoNeedsALife
Summary: The breeder has dozens of neko's, Dan was just one of them. He was unprofitable and therefore left to die. Phil comes to his rescue.





	Survivor

Dan curled up in the corner of the cage quietly crying. His feet and legs were covered in his own feces and urine it was inescapable, the tiny cage had no space. The gaps let in some light but not much. His spine hurt from being so contorted in the small space. 

Being a domestic short hair breed his owner didn't give much attention to him. The other purebreds were better cared for; somewhat. He and his brother had been neglected for so long that his sibling had died from starvation. The other neko's remains were left next to him rotting. His cage mate had been dead for a couple days now the stench was awful. 

Dan expected to end up like that as well. He was emaciated, infested with parasites, and had been struggling to breathe for days. He was just waiting to die at this point. His coat of toffee brown fur was soaked in urine and he'd scratched a lot off due to fleas. His master was a breeder, she had lots of catboy hybrids kept in her backyard in cages. Most only brought out to breed.

Kittens were sold to pet shops or anyone else who'd buy them. Dan was never bought or the rest of his litter and so he and his siblings stayed here. Domestic breeds were so available that no one in the pet trade wanted them. He and his brother had been put into this cage some weeks ago and then had been ignored. 

Dan prayed to die. He wanted to stop existing. 

Phil was liked by most everyone. He was kind and just an overall likable person. Some people were scared off by his intimidating appearance, he was 6'3, sporting tattoos and piercings, he smoked in his free time and got everywhere on his motorcycle. A painfully typical punk. 

Through in reality, he was copying his father. Since Phil was young his dad had acted the same way. Being tough and badass like his dad was his goal. He was in denial about having a deadbeat father who visited him maybe once or twice a year. 

His home life wasn't ideal. They lived in a shitty apartment. His mom barely afforded rent. She screamed at Phil often and passed out even more frequently. But Phil was content with his lot.. he had to be. 

He jumped onto his motorcycle; built by him and his friends with mostly spare parts from the scrapyard and some parts from his friend Tom's garage. He started it up taking a moment to rev the engine and listen to it. He was going to his girlfriends house. Shelby was a new fling he'd met at school. 

She lived in a much better part of the neighborhood. Her house was nice. He assumed her parents must make good money to afford such a home. He left his bike in the driveway and went to the door to knock. It only took moments for Shelby to throw open the door. "Phil!" She greeted hugging  
him tightly. He returned the embrace. 

He came inside to hang out with her and chat. He met her father and mother. Both seemed kind. He noticed a fluffy Ragdoll neko named Niall. He took pleasure in petting his ears and soft tail, the boy was dressed up in a cute sweater and was playing with his toys: very adorable. Phil adored neko's. Unfortunately they were very expensive pets to own. 

He found out later on that Shelby's mom bred neko's. He was immediately excited to learn she had many in her care. He wanted to ask to see them all but got too shy. She did however bring out a few new kittens for him to hold. The baby's were identical to human infants, but even smaller and with fluffy ears and tails. 

Shelby eventually got bored of talking about neko's and dragged Phil up to her room. They watched tv together. Some reality show Phil had zero interest in. "Where does your mom keep the neko's?" He asked curiously. 

Shelby frowned at him asking about them again. "The backyard. She has so many different breeds out there." She shrugged, engrossed in her show. "You can go look if you want. But it stinks to high heaven." 

Phil took the invitation eagerly. He went outside to the backyard to have a look. He was disappointed with what he saw. There were adorable neko's as promised, but they were in tiny filthy cages. Most had food and water bowls, though they needed to be changed and some refilled. It was just a cheap kibble they were given. 

The kitties meowed at him and pressed against the bars of their cages asking for pets. Phil obliged giving the poor things affection wondering if they'd ever had any in their lives. 

He noticed two or three cages in the very back of the yard. He cautiously approaches wondering why they were out here. The smell hit him like a pile of bricks. It was nauseating causing him to gag. Rotten. He was scared to look in the cages but was curious. His heart dropped when he did; decaying bodies long dead and brown murky fluids filled each one. 

He almost didn't look in the last cage not wanting to see or smell anymore. He was thankful he did look. The neko inside looked as if it should be dead so thin and sickly, but it was breathing and moving. It was the only living thing inside the cage. The boy was shaking and terrified. His brown ears down and eyes wide staring up at Phil in horror. 

Phil wasn't sure what to do. He knew he couldn't leave the creature like this. He was pissed off and shocked speechless at such abuse, no creature deserved this. He opened up the cage and reached inside slowly just wanting to get the kitty out. 

Dan pressed as far back against the back of the cage as he could recoiling from the the strange man's hand. It just kept reaching for him. His heart was beating so fast he was scared. He hissed hoping that'd make the human stop. It didn't work. He had no other option but scratching the humans hand. 

Phil yelped and yanked his limb back in shock. The blood was pooling up and it stung like hell. It made sense though.. the neko didn't trust or like people.. how could it after this? 

He took a deep breath and got down on his knees in the grass. "Hey kitty. I'm not going to hurt you." He cooed gently, smiling at the neko. "Please come here. Let me help you." 

Dan still resisted he didn't know what was happening. He closed his eyes and was hyperventilating. 

Phil noticed the bag of kibble and grabbed a handful coming back to the cage. He held out his hand showing the food to Dan. "Do you want to eat?" 

Dan nodded, he was so hungry that the need to eat defeated any fear or doubt. He hurried to eat straight from Phil's hand. The human giggling at the soft whiskers. The boy was naked and disgusting. His spine looked deformed and he wasn't using his legs, probably didn't have any muscle in them from being in the cage so long. He couldn't identify any particular breed, fur patchy missing in places. The most worrying thing was how skinny the neko was.

Phil moved slowly wrapping his arms around the creature and lifting him up. The kitty meowed and gave a feeble hiss of protest but didn't fight it. Phil took the back gate to get to his motorcycle in the front. He wasn't sure what to do with the neko except bring it back home with him. He couldn't go back inside Shelby's house he wouldn't be able to control his tongue after witnessing something so awful.

**Author's Note:**

> This is sad. It's even sadder that actual living animals are treated like this every day.


End file.
